Return to Vanguard III
by YamiSionnach
Summary: Fayt promised to visit Niklas and Mina again but discovers that more time has passed than he thought. Rated for sex and solo. Spoilers... Yaoi... Someone made a stink about the 'no yaoi' warning. Undergoing revamp


I love Niklas and his little sister Mina but no one seems to care about them so I shall make them matter.

In this version when Fayt returns to Vanguard III it is ten years later for them instead of a few weeks like it was for Fayt.

Show the love people!

* * *

Return to Vanguard III

* * *

"Fayt what do you plan on doing when you enter our universe?" A woman of strong body and red hair asked of the the young man standing by her.

"I promised someone I would visit once my quest had ended; I rescued my father and now with everything that has happened I might not get another chance." Fayt's words we truly sincere; the woman of red hair nodded softly as did their companion of blond hair and muscled body. Sitting down at the futuristic display, of a touch pad of pure light, he entered his data and stood on the transporter pad.

A flash of white light encompassed Fayt and soon the sounds of a rowdy park faded to the soft lulls of a rustic forest and soft wind flowing through the trees. It was only over the span of a few weeks that he had been here on the little planet of Vanguard III, saving a little town from an awful off-worlder. Protecting the young Niklas and the younger Mina; those orphans with only a big house and a cute little music box.

Niklas had been hurt because of him and Mina begged him not to go; Fayt returned as promised and this time the hike to the outskirts of town was nothing after the adventure of a lifetime. Yet it seemed different, things were warmer and far more lively than that of his first visit; more kids running around too. His shirt received a soft tug and reveled to his green eyes was a small hand belonging to a young girl.

Upon her head were the ears of the Vanguardians, drooped and pointy. She reminded Fayt of Mina but her hair was lighter than the soft brown of said girl and eyes too brown.

"Uh, hello there, I'm looking for Mina and Niklas; have you seen them?" The young girl brightened up and tugged hard at his shirt, pulling him along to a house just to their right. Fayt followed, compliance was much more appropriate after what had happened in this town.

Upon entering the small home Fayt was shocked to find himself embraced by a teen girl. He stood very still, waiting for an explanation but when the teen stepped back he discovered his answer. The teen was Mina, all grown up with a matured figure but the same trusting green eyes that had watched him with wonder while fixing their music box. She embraced him again, softer this time and allowing Fayt to breathe.

"Oh Fayt, I never thought you would return. It has been so long since you came and saved our village. Our parting was so swift that Niklas never said his farewells."

"Mina, how long has it been?" Mina stepped back once again and eyed him slowly, her eyes widening and face paling ever the slightest. She pulled him along to the large room that was ever brightened by the sunlight poring in through the large window.

"You have not aged despite the years that have passed, you are truly not of our world to remain young. To answer the seasons have gone from the time of heat to the time of cold and back again ten times." Fayt decoded the speech quickly, it had been ten years on this planet to his three weeks of traveling; Mina gasped softly as the young girl pulled on her dress.

"Mother, this is the man who fixed my music box? Why is he so young? Young as mother?" The girl asked so many questions, face bright with the discovery of something more and of something out of a story in her life.

"Yes dear, this is Fayt; he is young because he is from the skies above."

"Really? Did you come from the sky?" Fayt nodded softly, he had appeared and explained that he had come from far away and since Norton had said the same they assumed he had some from a place similar. The family of Mina and her daughter was shocking but warm in his heart, the orphans had found families of their own in a sense. Fayt wondered about Niklas, had the boy been expecting his return as Mina had?

"Mina, I have brought your crops from the field!" A low voice called out into the room, could this be her husband? The father of her child?

"Niklas, it is Fayt, he has returned!" Mina called back, her face brightening even more hearing her brother enter the house. Fayt could hear the sound of a heavy weight dropping to the floor and surprisingly soft footsteps rushing through the house. Fayt was once again thrown, there stood a grown Niklas; tanned from work outside and tall, hair long with bangs framing his strong jaw. The young boy had become a mature man matching Cliff, their blonde companion, in stature.

But those trusting green eyes were impossible to separate from that young boy desperate to please his sister and protect a a complete stranger no one wanted anything to do with. Fayt stood straighter suddenly aware of how short and scrawny he was by comparison, not that it matter as Niklas stood before Fayt and fell to his knees, burying his nose in the human's chest and hugging him.

"You have returned, just as you promised." Niklas' words were breathless, as if he had been running for miles to reach Fayt's side; Fayt smiled and returned the hug with reserved feelings. Niklas tightened his grip, muttering something against his skin he didn't quite catch but it made Niklas smile and beam with delight.

"Hello again Niklas, I'm sorry it took so long for me to return."

"It is not a problem Fayt, you had to complete your quest and we would wait even to our death for you to return even if just to say goodbye again." Fayt felt guilty for making them wait so long, by no fault of his own but it still made his heart lurch thinking these children waited so long.

"If it is okay with you I would like to stay for awhile." Niklas leaned back and held tight to Fayt's wrists, eyes alight with pure glee. Mina laughed softly with her daughter joining Niklas' expression.

"Of course it is no trouble Fayt, you may stay at my home as Mina has a full house here. I am honored you wish to remain even if for a bit." Fayt nodded softly again and followed Niklas around the town, hanging onto every recap and telling of what had happened over the last ten years. The crops growing even more after the first rain after his leaving; the revival of the ruins as part of the town.

Seeing the stone structures repaired and beautiful homes filling the town made Fayt smile and light in heart. His little time there had given these people hope, he thought, even if untrue the incident must have pushed them in the right direction. Niklas chattered on excitedly showing off the work he had done within the main town, pointing out every repair he ever did and any weapon or tool he made.

When asked about his interest in engineering and smithery Niklas took Fayt's hands into his and spoke praises of the hands that could wild such a heavy blade but agile enough to fix such a fragile music box. Fayt smiled and thanked Niklas for such, in return the Vanguardian took Fayt along to his home; the human smiled seeing that the house in question was the one he remembered.

"When Mina was wed she asked of me to protect this house so if you were to return you would be able to come here." Niklas spoke softly letting Fayt roam the house. It had not changed in the slightest to Fayt's eyes, a little cleaner perhaps but not changed; there were still the two beds for the children and the large one for their parents.

"It looks exactly the same..." Fayt commented, laying his hand on a post of the bed he had slept in the day he came to this town.

"We were always waiting Fayt, it was hard to wake up and find you gone as if a dream but our hope you would return... It made the years that much easier to bear." The guilt had returned, Fayt knew that he should not have left the two to fend for themselves but he had to leave... Or so he thought, he still felt the guilt of his absence and the toll it took on their young minds. Fayt resolved to change that, a month here was nothing in the 'real world', an hour or so would not change things.

Speaking of his extended stay delighted Niklas, who took him around town and told everyone of the man who saved their town from Norton, the man with the strange light. The day was filled with questions and excited children hanging on every word of Fayt's adventures; the gritty bits removed for the children did not need to hear such things. But during this time Niklas had not be around, he had dismissed himself to do other things.

* * *

Tucked away in his home Niklas stared at his mirror with shame in his eyes, bringing a hand to his lips and quickly pulling it away. Running through his mind was everything wrong with his next action, his hand dipping down to the edge peaking out from the rest of his tucked in shirt. His callused fingers touching the soft skin and Niklas making a soft gasp.

You see Niklas was in love with Fayt, everything the man did made the boy's heart race and voice become breathy. He thought of Fayt like an older brother or role model until the day his body began to change into a man; his inexperienced manhood spurting forth essence with the mere thought of the bluenette beauty. Niklas knew nothing of these feelings and only that the ache for something holding him and filling him was maddening.

He forced the pain away until the day his sister took her husband's hand and spent their wedding night withing the mansion in the ruins. He touched himself and filled his openings with the smooth wooden handles of his tools, begging with the name of his obsession on his lips. His sister consummating her marriage the very night Niklas gave in; to this day he longed to feel Fayt against him, moving inside him.

Niklas shook his head, seeing how flushed he had become just thinking about how strong Fayt's chest felt against his face and the warmth of that alien body. But that was why he was here, watching his actions as he pulled the shirt up and over his head, he was here to take his own pleasure with Fayt just feet away.

Niklas pressed his palm to his chest, blunt nails with a little bit of dirt scratching a dusty nipple; Nikals closed his eyes and focused solely on the feeling and not that it was his own hand. He pictured Fayt's smiling face and kind hand pressing against him, teasing his nipple softly with light pinches and rubbing. Those hands would be softer than his, pale and smooth, like feathers ghosting over his skin. Niklas sighed softly, fingers trailing down his chest to the little bit of hair just above his pants, this trail of hair was so sensitive.

Niklas whimpered, pushing through the coarse hair and causing little sparks of pleasure to strike like lighting through him. The Vanguardian stepped back and fell onto the bed, the sudden pressure against his opening making him cry out. He was very inexperienced, only allowing himself the briefest of time to himself, enough to relieve the pressure and no more.

Niklas pushed his pants down to his boots and then both in a single motion; he was ashamed of his tanned skin with pale sections. He was not pure like the man from the sky, his dirty sun kissed and dirt stained skin was nothing to the smooth porcelain that was Fayt. He was dirty, marred skin and thoughts impure, Fayt would never touch him as he wished but in his mind it was Fayt running a finger across his manhood in a teasing fashion.

Niklas keened in a high voice as his fingers found the liquid flowing down his sex, so sticky and thick. It was like tree sap. Niklas moved his other hand down to pry his own fingers away, wanting this moment to last or he would be at it again an hour later. His eyes fell open seeing the thick white liquid leaking in little dabbles from the slit in his sex, fingers coated made their way to his mouth. He pictured Fayt pressing a finger to his lips, the alien essence over his fingers bitter to Niklas' tongue instead of sweet like his.

Niklas could feel the strain of his sex and the twitching of his opening, his body craved something to fill him. His hand fumbled for his bedside table and the drawer where he hid his toy; a metal rod with a rounded end that was actually a failed attempt at a handle for Mina's broken broom. It was long and perfect; Niklas' sex had risen at the sight of his creation the moment it cooled.

Niklas pressed his tongue to the metal, tasting the soap from the last time it was clean and the flavor of the metal. Coating it in his own saliva and then running a hand through his own essence to add another coat to the item. Believing the item to be warm and slick enough Niklas rose to his knees; breathing deeply Niklas closed his eyes and pictured Fayt beneath him, whispering soft words to sooth him.

The Vanguardian took a breath and lowered himself onto the rod, the slick metal sinking into his hole smoothly and deep. Niklas nearly screamed but settled for a whimper and a sharp gasp, the rod had never slid so deeply inside of him and it was pressing against something hard against him that made his knees weak. Knees being so weak that Niklas collapsed on the rod and it pressed even farther into him forcing his teeth to clench.

His arms had caught him just a bit when his knees gave out and with the new pleasure his arms gave as well, the rod catching the sheets and being pushed at a new angle. Niklas did scream this time, voice high and strained as he reached his climax, essence coating his tan sheets white. He could feel it coating him in a sticky film but he couldn't care; sexually satisfied if even just for now Niklas let his eyes close and fell asleep, the metal toy still filling his hole.

* * *

Fayt had finally been left alone when the children were called to dinner, but was getting worried. He had not seen Niklas all day and asking around no one else had either; believing the man to be at his home Fayt made his way to the large house. Nothing seemed out of place but investigating revealed Niklas' shirt thrown haphazardly into a vase, luckily it had not fallen but something was wrong. The room with two beds was moved about a bit, beds shifted at angles and some clothing in a heap as if torn from drawers and thrown.

Thinking the worst Fayt laid a hand on his blade and moved through the room quietly, hearing breathing under a bed Fayt knelt but ready to fight. Fayt was floored finding Niklas naked under the bed, face flush and pained. Looking around the man's body he saw a metal club and assumed that his friend had been knocked unconscious; Fayt moved his hand to Niklas' sweaty brow. He moved back as if burned, feeling how hot the man's face was.

Abandoning his sword Fayt moved his hands under Niklas and attempted to lift him onto the bed but seriously underestimated his strength and weight of the man. The fell in a comical fashion ending with Nikas' body laying flush against Fayt's front, Niklas' legs on wither side of the bluenette's hips and that face resting against his hair. Fayt was not crushed by the weight but pinned easily, he could feel the fevered heat rolling off the Vanguardian like this.

Fayt figured that the injury caused the same reaction as if the man was sick, most humans had that reaction too so it was plausible. But not the flesh pressing insistently against him. Niklas had no control over his actions and the poor kid was just suffering random erections. Fayt had his fair share of those, during school too. Sparing a glance, Fayt was worried do see the flesh turning from purple to blue. That was unhealthy and if Niklas was suffering because of it...

Despite all signs saying no Fayt felt that Niklas deserved something from him and at this point that something was a hand job. In order to do that he needed more room, Fayt managed to shift Nilkas onto his side so now he could actually perform his set task. Fayt was embarrassed again, Niklas was thicker than him, not longer but thicker.

Fayt was not deterred by the other man's sex, he had jerked off in the dressing room with other men before so this was nothing to him. It's not like Niklas would ever know anyway. Fayt took the organ into his hand and began to pump, the flesh was velvety and warm. It wasn't wet, almost dry in fact but it was pleasant, the weight welcoming against his palm. Niklas was panting now and those hands were searching for purchase.

The essence was coating Fayt's hand, thick compared to his and far more sticky; scaring even himself Fayt had the sudden urge to taste the seamen. It was sweet and Fayt couldn't help but suck his fingers clean; it was like milk and honey. Niklas whined, his fist finding the bluenette's shirt and pulling in desperation; Fayt went quickly to finish the boy off.

Leaning down and sealing his lips over the crown before the climax and swallowing the cum that filled it. Fayt licked his lips clean of the excess, it was wrong to drink that cum and even bring Niklas to completion but the skin was returning to a healthy color and Niklas' face was no long pained but relaxed.

Fayt smiled softly to himself and rolled Niklas onto his back so he could stand, very aware that he could not move the man he grabbed the blanket and pillow from the bed and cover him. Deciding that was good enough Fayt snacked on some fruit from the pantry before crawling into the bed beside Niklas slept hoping things would be as nice tomorrow.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
